


I Think I Got You Beat

by be_the_good_guys



Series: Prompts With all_soul [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rare Characters, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_good_guys/pseuds/be_the_good_guys
Summary: Reunited with her family and living at the farmhouse in Sanctum, Hope is finding it hard to fit in.Aunty O proposes a solution.(yes, the title is from Shrek The Musical, please don't let that scare you away)
Relationships: Hope Diyoza & Jordan Jasper Green
Series: Prompts With all_soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829917
Kudos: 8





	I Think I Got You Beat

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt swap with all_soul (go check her out if you like Agent Carter and Cartinelli)

Jordan’s scaring off all the game.

Hope tries not to outwardly-cringe, because he doesn’t _mean_ to, he’s just… well. It’s very apparent he’s spent his entire life in a tin-can in space, because the guy clearly hasn’t grasped the run of the woods. Or social cues. 

Which is why Aunt Octavia insisted they go together when Hope had mentioned wanting to go hunting. There wasn’t really a need to, because half of the people at the farmhouse don’t eat meat (aren’t able to stomach it- Dark Year) but Hope was getting antsy within Sanctum’s borders. 

She’s spent so much of her life stationary, never venturing further than a few miles into the forest on Skyring. Her mother and Octavia discussed exploring more of the planet, but they were taken before Hope was old enough. For the ten years with Dev, and five with Echo, Gabriel and Orlando, her goal to get _off_ Skyring overruled her desire to see more of it.

Maybe that’s why Hope has been struggling to connect with Octavia’s family on Sanctum: she’s never had friends before that she wasn’t forced to make. She _likes_ everyone who lives at the farmhouse, sure; she likes Murphy’s dark humor and admires Raven’s brain and Clarke is a natural badass, just like Aunty O said. She’s just not so sure where she fits in with them all, as more than “Diyoza’s daughter” and “Octavia’s niece”.

Aunty O tries to get it. She’s convinced Hope has a lot in common with Jordan, because of their isolated upbringings or whatever. Part of Hope also thinks Octavia’s still trying to make it up to Monty- or, make it up to herself- for burning down the farm by killing two birds with one stone and helping Jordan adjust too.

Aunty O’s just lucky Hope loves her as much as Jordan talks. Which is a lot. For the entire forty minutes they’ve been trekking through the woods, in fact, largely unprompted by her shallow responses. 

He clambers after her as she stalks a large, deer-resembling animal, the ground crunching beneath his feet even though he’s following in her carefully-treaded footsteps. He’s writing as they walk, recording the flora and fauna they see, his pen scratching in his notebook- God, he even _writes_ loud.

Hope bites her tongue, waving a hand back to stop him when the animal is in a good position and readying her bow and arrow.

She aims, channeling her inner-Echo, and allowing herself to relax as she draws the arrow back… the animal continues to graze, unaware… _almost_ -

The second she releases, a twig snaps loudly behind her, which might have been fine if it weren’t for the “crap, sorry!” that follows.

The animal startles and gracefully leaps over a log, and her arrows _twangs_ as it lodges itself in a tree.

Hope grunts in frustration and whips around, gripping her bow. “Dammit, Jordan!”

Jordan winces, flushing a little. “Sorry…”

“Stop apologizing,” she huffs, lowering the bow. The animal’s long gone. 

He blinks. “Right, sorry... I mean-”

“Yeah, I get it.” She trudges to the nearby stream, dropping her bow and quiver and plopping down on a boulder.

She watches the sparkling water burble over the rocks until her jaw is unclenched and some of the tension has left her shoulders. When she looks back up, he’s still standing in place, staring at her blankly.

She returns the stare, raising her eyebrows. “We’re taking a break.”

“Oh!” He jolts into motion, dropping their pack of supplies where she left her bow and quiver and sitting down right beside her even though there are multiple boulders to choose from. 

Hope sighs and returns her gaze to the stream. “Some hunting trip this turned out to be,” she mutters. Damn Octavia.

Jordan, of course, completely misreads her sarcasm. “Right?” he says happily, his grin audible. “I had no idea there were so many animals in the area. Well, animals to us, I guess, but to everyone from Earth they’re aliens, so we just catalogued-” he pauses, flipping through his notebook. “Five different alien species. How cool is that? Jackson’s gonna flip.”

She hums, half-listening. If Jackson is so interested in aliens, he should have come. He would’ve known better than to scare them all off.

Jordan goes uncharacteristically quiet, and she realizes she said that out loud. Shit.

She glances over at the notebook in his hands, and makes a grab for it. “Let me see that,” she says, doing her best to soften her tone, but Hope has never been very good at playing nice. Whether it works or not, Jordan lets her take the notebook and flip through it.

The notebook’s leather cover is worn, and more of its pages are filled than she expected. The first half is all writing and a few drawings of creatures and plants she doesn’t recognize. At the halfway mark, the handwriting becomes impressively neat, starkly contrasting the previous messy-scrawl. Along with the new handwriting comes detailed descriptions of flora and fauna Hope’s seen on Sanctum and flowers that have been pressed and taped to the pages. The last description is of the animal Hope was just hunting. 

“Who wrote the earlier pages?” She asks, flipping back to the front of the notebook and tracing her fingers over a drawing of a deer with two heads.

“My dad,” Jordan says, hesitant. When she looks at him to continue, he nods down at the drawing beneath her fingertips. “He, um, wrote about plants and animals he saw on Earth. That one’s from The Hundred’s first day on the ground. Clarke saw it too, so did my unc- I mean, my dad’s best friend Jasper, and-”

“And Finn and Octavia,” Hope concludes, the corners of her mouth twitching up as she passes the notebook back to Jordan. “Aunty O told me that story too.”

“Right,” he says, smiling tentatively back at her. He seems unsure whether he’s allowed to keep talking, which she kind of feels guilty for, so she pushes the conversation.

“There weren’t many animals on Skyring,” she reminisces, resting her forearms on her legs and leaning forward. “Not in our area, at least. The closest things were the jellies in the lake.”

“Jellies?” he asks.

“Giant jellyfish,” she clarifies. “We caught them in nets and dried them out on the beach before cooking them to eat.”

“What did they taste like?”

“Slimy,” she replies with a grin, making a face at the memory. “Gross, actually. But Mom had this magic ability to transform them by cooking them with herbs and vegetables from our garden.”

“Sounds better than a lifetime of algae,” he remarks. The comment’s lighthearted, but it causes the smile to drop off her face. 

She readjusts herself on the rock, staring down at her hands. “At least you had your family the whole time.”

His immediate reply catches her off-guard. “At least you have your family now.” His tone isn’t bitter like hers had been. He glances over at her, eyes genuine. “I’m happy you do. I can’t imagine being alone as a kid.”

She shrugs. “I had Dev.”

He smiles faintly and nods, looking back down.

She picks her nails, and says, “I can’t imagine having to leave my family and come here without them… I’m sorry yours is gone.”

He mimics her previous shrug but nods in acceptance.

She scoops up a pebble, idly tossing it into the stream in the silence that follows. After a minute or so, she asks, “What did you do in space all those years, anyway?”

“What did you do on Skyring?” he parrots.

“Lessons, gardening, sewing. I swam in the lake a lot.”

“I did more or less of the same thing in space,” he says. “Except instead of gardening, I-”

“Farmed algae?” she cuts in with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes, grinning. “You got it. And obviously there was no swimming.”

“Ever take a spacewalk?” She asks.

He snorts. “I grew up in space, I’m not Raven.”

“Maybe I can teach you how to swim,” she says, plunking another pebble into the stream. “I spent most of my time with Dev learning how to fight.”

“My mom taught me to fight, too,” he says.

She looks over at him, furrowing her brow. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah. She was on the guard in Arkadia,” he replies with a hint of pride. “Where’d you think I learned how to use a gun? I don’t like them, but I’m not a bad shot, thanks to her.”

“Huh.” She gets an idea, standing. “Alright, then. Show me what you got.”

“Here?” He seems almost alarmed, following her to his feet and looking around like he’s worried about the trees watching.

“Duh.” She sizes him up. He’s got a few inches on her, but Gabriel’s taller than him and has a stronger build and she’s taken him down on multiple occasions. This will be a piece of cake. “You, me, hand-to-hand combat, right here, right now.” She lifts her fists, readying her fighting stance. “Let’s go.”

“Okay.” He shrugs noncommittally. He brings up his fists, mirroring her stance and making her think he’s going to throw a punch first, but instead he goes for her legs, swiping them from beneath her with one of his and landing her on her butt in the stream.

She gasps, wiping water out of her eyes. “Jordan!”

“Sorry!” He quickly offers a hand to help her back up, which- _oh sweet, naive Jordan_ \- is the wrong move, because less than two seconds later she’s yanked him down as well and they’re both soaked.

After a beat of sitting in the water, he asks, “So did I win that round?”

The laugh that escapes her is a pleasant surprise. She shakes her head amusedly and splashes him. “In your dreams, Space-Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> aunty o said i should ask you to play mermaids 
> 
> i don't know who's gonna read this but if you did: thank you.
> 
> i kinda did my own jordan characterization 'cause i don't like the show's very much lol, he and hope are both more socially awkward in this (as they should be)
> 
> i have a bunch of drabbles from all_soul and i's prompt swap that i'm going to be posting together on another work so look out for that
> 
> comments and kudos mean the world to me


End file.
